Watch Over Me
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Twenty-one year old Jimmy Novak finds a pregnant eighteen year old on his doorstep and takes her in. Her family have abandoned her and she has nowhere to go. But as time goes on, the pair grow closer than they anticipated. Please R&R!


**Summary: **AU. Twenty-one year old Jimmy Novak finds a pregnant eighteen year old on his doorstep and takes her in. Her family have abandoned her and she has nowhere to go. But as time goes on, the pair grow closer than they anticipated. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own and Kelly Williams.

**A/N: **Teen pregnancy turned love story (or it will be), and I really hope you enjoy it. There'll be plenty of baby cuteness along the way too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Watch Over Me**

**-One- **

Jimmy opened the door on the early Saturday morning, heading to pick up the newspaper that rested on his doorstep. It was cold and he was still half asleep, eyelids heavy like he had sandbags weighing them down. He stepped through the wind's chill to get the paper, rubbing his shirt clad arms and looking out across the street to see people in the neighbourhood beginning to wake.

The suburban part of Lawrence, Kansas was gorgeous, especially in late winter. People were just opening their curtains and Mrs Ellis from number thirty-five was taking her dog Barney for a walk while Mr Ellis headed out to the local store as he always did, Dean Winchester was just taking out the trash while his younger brother Sam grabbed the paper and headed inside. His cousin Anna who lived on the other side of the street was just starting her car up for the drive to the cemetery for her weekly visit to her parents' graves. Jimmy smiled. It seemed to be normal Saturday.

But when he turned, he got the shock of a lifetime. Sitting on his doorstep, curled up and shivering was a young girl with thick blonde wavy hair and pale skin, a blanket huddled around her and shaped around what Jimmy recognised to be a baby bump. She was looking up at him with big blue eyes that were tearful, her body looking weak as she trembled against the wall of the house.

"Oh my God..." He breathed, putting the paper on the phone table by the front door in the house before heading out to kneel before the young girl, "You okay, sweetie?"

The poor girl was too cold to speak and he didn't know what else to do other than to lift her carefully, being very aware of the bump that pressed against him before carrying her inside and sitting her on the sofa in the living room, going back outside to get a black bag she had with her. He knew that she wasn't dangerous. Clearly, she was too weak to be able to do anything, and he'd not felt anything inside the blanket when he'd picked her up.

"What's your name, honey?" He asked, kneeling in front of her by the sofa and brushing the hair from her face which had hints of frost on it even.

"K-Kelly..." The girl replied, closing her eyes and leaning into the warmth of Jimmy's touch, "Kelly Williams."

"What were doing out there by yourself?" He asked, "Where do you live?"

"I don't live anywhere...not anymore..." Kelly whispered, a tear falling down her face.

"Where do your parents live?" Jimmy asked, Kelly shaking her head.

"Don't want me anymore..." She replied, more tears falling down her face, "'Cause of this..."

She rubbed the bump, her hands bright red through being so cold.

"How far along are you, Kelly?" Jimmy asked, taking her hands in his own to warm them up.

"Six months..." She replied, "Baby's getting big..."

"How long have you been out alone for?" Jimmy asked again, trying to get plenty of information together for when he called the police.

"A week..." She replied, "So cold...my clothes don't fit me anymore..."

"I'm gonna call a doctor, okay? It's gonna be okay..." He said softly, "Where does the baby's father live? Maybe you could go to him..."

"He's dead." Kelly replied, beginning to cry, "Killed himself."

"Kelly, I'm so sorry..." Jimmy whispered, stroking the girl's face gently.

This poor child couldn't hurt a fly. Jimmy had this gift of being able to tell a lot about people within a few moments and his first impression about them was right every time. He felt for Kelly, the poor girl being abandoned by everyone around her.

"His parents?" He asked, Kelly shaking her head.

"No-one cares." She cried, "No-one wants me..."

"I'm going to call a doctor and then the police, okay? Find you somewhere safe to go..."

Kelly just closed her eyes and Jimmy went to the phone, calling his friend Jo. He didn't know what else to do other than call her mother to come and have a look at Kelly and then see if the police could find somewhere safe for her to live. He didn't want to turf the poor girl out but he didn't know if he earned enough money to keep her sustained and also he didn't know if it would be wise to let him bond with her baby if she was still here when it was born. What if they had to leave? He didn't know if he'd be able to take it.

_"Hello?" _Came that familiar voice.

"Is your mother home, Jo?"

_"Jimmy? What's wrong?" _Jo asked, Jimmy swallowing thickly.

"I've just found a pregnant girl on my doorstep...she's weak and she's tired...she's six months pregnant and she's been without a home for a week. I don't know what to do." Jimmy replied, "I just want her checked out because I think she could use knowing if her baby's alright or not..."

_"I'll go get her."_

* * *

"How old are you, sweetie?" Ellen Harvelle asked as she examined Kelly in Jimmy's spare room.

"Eighteen..." Kelly replied, "Is my baby alright?"

"Your baby should be fine." Ellen said, "You just need to get some food in you and a good night's rest...and see if Jimmy will let you have a nice hot soak in the bath, huh?"

Kelly chuckled and Jimmy smiled as he listened through the door. He went to start running the bath, trying not to make the water too hot. He heard Ellen finish her examination as he finished running the bath, smiling as Kelly left the bedroom slowly, a hand on her bump as she walked tiredly towards him in nothing but a small thin nightdress. How she'd not frozen to death out there, Jimmy would never know, but he smiled gently at her.

"I hope the water's not too hot." He said sweetly, Kelly smiling softly and winding her arms around Jimmy who was taken back a little by the hug.

"Thank you so much." She whispered, Jimmy nodding softly in response.

"I'll go and make you something to eat, alright?" He whispered, wiping one tear away that fell down the girl's face, "I'll give you some privacy...do you not have any other clothes?"

"No." Kelly replied, Ellen smiling at her.

"My Jo's got some spare maternity clothes. I'm sure she wouldn't mind lending you an outfit until we can get you some more..." She said softly, both her and Jimmy leaving the young girl alone in the bathroom to take her bath, "Jimmy, I'm not sure the police can do much for her other than advise her to stay with you until the baby's born."

"I don't want her here when the baby's born, Ellen..." Jimmy whispered, being quiet so Kelly wouldn't here, "I don't want to get attached to that child..."

"Jimmy, someone has to support her." Ellen replied, "And it seems that the other folks in the area just couldn't be bothered with her..."

Jimmy sighed and nodded, heading into the kitchen to prepare Kelly a meal. He wondered what to make of the poor, beautiful young girl who'd appeared on his doorstep. She seemed really sweet yet so misguided and she was clearly very traumatised by what had happened to her over the past week. Her parents must have only just found out that she was carrying a child. Bless her. He headed back towards the bathroom, hearing Kelly crying softly inside. She was whispering to her baby, apologising for being a bad mother and for not being able to get it settled into a good home as she'd promised. His chest ached at the sound of Kelly's tearful apologies and he sighed, pressing his forehead against the door.

What on earth was he letting himself in for?

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
